


New Girl in Town

by Filthmonger



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, sissification, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Link's mission in Gerudo Town goes awry when he discovers that he enjoys wearing their clothing far, far more than is appropriate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank Nintendo for handing me this scenario on a silver platter. You guys knew exactly what you were doing.

The dry desert winds gently tickled the sandy streets of Gerudo Town, a muted cacophony of bronze tinkling and wood creaking passing by the natives unnoticed. The voices of the tall, muscular Gerudo women were low and casual, speaking of trade deals and local gossip. The bright silks and brighter adornments flashed and flickered in bright sun, casting dancing lights across stone walls. The smells of leatherworking, copper and sweat filled the air, undermining the feeble attempts of spices and incense.

Link kept his head low; each faint noise of motion pricked his pointed ears and set his heart pounding. For once, he was thankful for his androgyny. Few, if any, of the man-hating Gerudo spared his slender frame, girlish hips and pretty blue eyes a first look, let alone a second. His clothing was no doubt responsible: a cyan silk mask to hide his face, with a cropped top and puffy sleeves of the same material, adorned with bronze bangles, keeping him at the height of Gerudo fashion. The spacious brown harem pants and golden belt helped his disguise immensely, as they hid the more obvious evidence of his sex. As grateful as he was to pass under their eyes as a small, shy maiden, he couldn’t help but feel… nervous about his clothing. It wasn’t uncomfortable, per se. In fact, quite the opposite: the soft silk caressed his skin and sent a curiously warm tingle through him. Perhaps it was simply the amount of skin he showed? His shoulders, calves and stomach were all exposed to the world in a distinctly effeminate style, but if he was to be honest with himself, he kind of enjoyed it.

Yes, that was it; it was altogether too comfortable. Every flash of reflection in a polished spear or pool of clear water made his cheeks burn. Every rare glance sent a warm thrill through his body, reigniting the tingling sensation he had felt when he’d first donned the traditional Gerudo clothing. Every gust of wind on his skin sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. A sly little voice at the back of his head kept telling him –begging him- to just run his hands all over his body; to feel himself through the thin fabric. His ears were burning. He had to bite his lip behind the mask, hoping the faint pain would distract him, but it was beginning to affect his body in ways he couldn’t control. He could already feel himself stirring, the blood across his skin pooling its heat at his groin, and the benefit of his harem trousers would soon be irrelevant.

He slipped into an alleyway; sliding down the cool shade until he was as deep as he could go. He pressed himself against the wall, closing his eyes and trying to steady his breath. A part of him twitched into embarrassed life. As his eyes opened, he found himself staring down into the little bronze discs that hung from his belt. The face that stared back confused and excited him: it was the same blond hair, the same blue eyes, the same everything. But the gemstones and the mask and delicate patterns reshaped it all into an unfamiliar beauty who breathed the same breaths as him. The flashes from before had embarrassed him, but when he took the time to stare at himself… His hands trembled as his fingers slid down his stomach, feeling the hot, smooth skin. His toes curled and uncurled as he brushed along his covered thigh, eyes firmly fixed on his increasingly obvious arousal as it pressed insistently against the loose fabric. He took a few quick glances to ensure he wasn’t being watched, and slowly pulled the away the belt.

His cock throbbed gently in the still air, curving slightly toward his belly. Before his fingers even wrapped around the smooth shaft his breath was already shallow. He licked his dry lips, giving another hesitant glance around, before slowly pumping his hand along his aching member. Immediately he bit his lip, drawing blood to hide a whimper. He knew he likely didn’t have long, but still his strokes were slow; savouring the feel of his silk covered palms. His other hand tried to find purchase against the smooth stone he rest upon, instead opting just to press against it as his back arched and cock twitched. He stroked harder and faster, searching for whatever mental image would help him along the fastest. He cycled through the many beautiful women he had encountered, but his arousal just bubbled and refused to rise. He briefly flicked over to the men, but met the same result. It wasn’t until his frustrated mind returned to the beautiful face that had stared out at him from his own jewellery that he began to quiver. His breath hissed through tightly clenched teeth as his hand moved faster and faster, lubricated by the steady stream of pre that oozed form his tip and soaked the silk, the pressure building at the base of his cock. Fuck, he could feel himself grow so damn close!

“Now what do we have here, hmm?”

He let out a strangled yelp, scrambling to cover his cock and ignore the desperate screaming in his mind. His breath left him completely as a strong, dark skinned hand slammed into his collar and held him firmly against the wall. Instinctively his own hands went to his attacker’s wrist, leaving his exposed cock to bob freely. He followed the arm up to its owner’s body and face, the colour draining from his cheeks. She was broad, far more so than the other guards, and dressed in much the same outfit as himself, albeit the gaps in hers exposed much darker skin, with rippling muscles beneath and a thin sheen of sweat without. Her beautiful face shared the same pointed nose and hawkish features as the rest of her Gerudo sisters, and was framed by a vast expanse of scarlet hair. Blue painted lips curled into a smirk as she looked his struggling form up and down.

“A man, sneaking into our town? How utterly disgusting.” Her hand pressed harder. “Tch… although with that pathetic thing I suppose you could hardly be called a man at all.” She nodded towards his still erect cock. A fresh flush of embarrassed heat ran through him. “And why, exactly, are you scurrying around alleyways? To jerk your tiny cock to the sight of a real woman, or do you just enjoy wearing our clothes that much?” Her eyes widened with visible shock as Link’s cock twitched in anticipation. Her smirk grew.

“Oh… you do enjoy it, don’t you?” She cooed. She ran a hand down his quivering frame and roughly cupped his shaft and sack; Link barely withheld a squeal of pleasure. “Did you come here dressed as one of us so you could feel like a woman, little man? Did you realise you’ll never please anyone with this pathetic prick, and decide to live as the fairer sex? If so… Well, I’m more than happy to make a woman out of you.” With a low chuckle she spun him around, slamming his face against the stone and holding him there firmly. With her free hand she yanked the harem pants fully away, exposing his pert behind. She gave his cheeks a quick smack, barking a short laugh as he bit his lip to hide a scream. She gave him another, and another, leaving increasingly redder handprints. Each time Link’s yelps turned lower, until the only sounds he made were lusty moans. His hands snaked down to rub his twitching cock, but were quickly snatched away by the Amazonian woman. She pinned them to his back, her elbow digging into his shoulder as she held him firmly against the wall.

With a sadistic chuckle she brought her hand away from his stinging arse. With a definite slowness, she popped a finger into her mouth, sucking gently. After a few seconds she pulled it away, slick with saliva, and slowly traced it down his back. He squirmed as the wetness dragged down his spine, past his coccyx and- He bucked his hips, trying to pull himself away from her. But her elbow pressed harder and soon he relented, shivering as her finger traced along his puckered rim. His breath grew ragged with each pass. He shivered with fearful anticipation. And finally, he gasped as her finger slid inside him, curling and prodding his depths. His knees buckled, and he was saved from collapse only by her elbow pressing him even harder.

Her finger slid deeper, and brushed something inside him. Suddenly his mind exploded, his cock twitching madly at the new sensation. He felt himself tense around her finger. She chuckled behind him, and pushed further, rubbing circles around the sensitive spot. He moaned loudly, thoughts melting away as she teased him. The bubbling pleasure of his ruined orgasm quickly returned, the pressure mounting far faster than it had with just his hands. A second finger slipped inside, sparking the briefest moment of burning pain before his stretched asshole settled into her thrusting. It felt as though she was stroking his cock from the inside. His breath had reduced itself to mere panting, broken up by low moans and silent pleas for more. He wriggled his hips, pushing against her hand and forcing her fingers deeper inside him. He futilely thrust in place, his shaft begging to be stroked. He whimpered, throwing her a pleading look which only prompted a harsh giggle. Fuck, he was close. So damn close!

Finally his body gave in; with loud groan his whole body tensed and tightened, his mind going blank as the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced ripped along his cock. Each pulse- each spurt of cum that splattered across the stones- was accompanied by a pathetic gasp. Every muscle in his body twitched and quivered, forcing him into a slumped pile on the floor as the Gerudo released him; his arse in the air and his pleasure contorted face on the sandy floor. She wiped her hands on his hat, smirking to herself.

“Do not let me catch you again, little man. My sisters will be much harsher than I.” She said, strolling off back into the streets as the aftershocks and white haze slowly faded from his mind. Shamefully, he stood and straightened his clothing, his cheeks burning brightly as small dark stains blossomed on the brown silk of his pants. Just looking at them made his body tingle with perverse pleasure. He stepped back into the streets, timidly making his way and trying his best to subtly cover his crotch: it would be terrible if another Gerudo were to see his semi-hard cock, he thought as the blush in his cheeks intensified.


End file.
